Get Crazy
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Orang akan berbuat hal yang gila saat ia sedang jatuh cinta / "Huh, bahkan latihan tersenyum lebih susah dari mengerjakan soal Matematika!"/ Warning: Inside! Special fic for Yumi and all SasuHina lovers!


Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Naruto dari ekor matanya. Nafasnya memburu terbawa emosi karena cemburu.

Ya, cemburu. Bukan pada Naruto, tapi pada seorang gadis yang kini sedang tersenyum manis sambil memberi sekotak kado berwarna kuning pada Naruto. Rona merah di pipinya makin terlihat kala Naruto membalas pemberiannya dengan ucapan terima kasih seadanya.

"Cih, apa bagusnya si Dobe itu?"

Sasuke kembali melihat penampilannya di kaca toilet pria, Konohagakuen.

Matanya seperti biasa, indah dan memikat.

Gaya berpakaian? Huh? Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya?

Aroma tubuh? Tidak mungkin, parfum Sasuke itu, kan parfum mahal yang dibuat secara spesial oleh Kakek Orochi untuknya. Sasuke kembali berdecak sebal.

Kulit wajahnya berminyak? Jerawatan? Bintik-bintik hitam? Komedo? Ck, wajah Sasuke selalu terawat berkat sabun wajah pemberian Mami Mikoto. Wajah tampan dan mulus gini nggak mungkin penyebabnya.

Lekuk tubuhnya? Ototnya? Cara berjalannya? Keh, justru itulah daya tarik Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke kurang putih? Kurang tampan? Kurang seksi? Jelas tidak mungkin. Sasuke, kan Uchiha yang menurut riset Fugaku merupakan keluarga paling keren, tampan, dan seksi se-kelurahan.

Jadi, apa dong penyebab Hinata nggak tertarik pada Sasuke?

"Grrr..." Sasuke kembali menggertakkan giginya dan menjambak rambutnya, frustasi.

Hanya karena seorang gadis, jiwa dan pikiran Sasuke bisa sehancur dan seretak ini. Padahal dengan tersenyum tipis dan sedikit lambaian bak Miss Unipers, Sasuke sudah bisa membuat seluruh gadis tepar dengan nosebleed tingkat akut. Kecuali, gadis itu!

Huh, dunia terkadang tidak adil pada si tampan, Sasuke.

Dia, si Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis biasa yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan terkenal. Jarang ada lelaki yang mau melirik wajahnya karena tertutup poni indigo-nya yang tebal. Hinata sendiri termasuk tipe gadis yang tidak suka bersolek. Dandanannya biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Seragam sekolahnya juga terkesan aneh. Disaat seluruh cewek berusaha memendekkan rok-nya, Hinata malah semakin memanjangkan rok-nya tersebut hingga melewati lutut. Saat melihat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menampilkan seringainya tanpa sadar.

Ya, dialah target si Uchiha Sasuke.

**~Get Crazy~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo's, miss typo, EYD tidak beraturan, sifat Sasuke yang kelewat OOC.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Just for Fun! ^o^**

**Happy Reading, Minna!**

**ZzzzZzzzZ**

**#Orang akan berbuat hal yang gila saat ia sedang jatuh cinta#**

.

.

.

Sasuke mencengkram erat sisi wastafel, menyalurkan kekesalannya karena tidak juga bisa membentuk senyuman lima jari seperti senyum andalan Naruto.

Apa? Sasuke berlatih tersenyum?

Yap, dan sekarang masih dalam tahap percobaan. Sasuke kembali menghadap ke depan cermin, menarik sudut bibirnya yang kanan, tapi justru membuat sudut yang kiri menjadi kaku. Jadilah, senyum miring yang makin membuat Sasuke tambah frustasi.

Hei, tersenyum bahkan lebih susah dari mengerjakan soal Matematika!

Sasuke kembali memutar otaknya. Walaupun menjijikkan, dia harus tetap berusaha.

Karena gadis incarannya itu sangat menyukai lelaki yang punya senyum lima jari.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Daripada punya senyum lima jari, mending punya lima mobil Jaguar. Iya, nggak?

Whatever-lah, ini kan demi cinta.

.

.

.

"Hina-chan, kau nggak merasa aneh?" tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk Orange Juice-nya, kedua mata emeraldnya menatap Hinata, intens.

"Mm? A-aneh? A-aneh kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, kurang paham.

Temari yang berada disebelahnya mulai menyikut Hinata, pelan. "Tuhh!" tunjuk Temari pada sebuah meja yang memang terletak paling sudut dan paling gelap di kantin. Dahi Hinata berkerut, mencoba berpikir.

"Hm? M-maksud kalian, Uchiha-san?" orang yang sedang dibicarakan langsung tersedak tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke? Tentu bukan! Tapi, yang itu, tuh!" tunjuk Sakura pada sesosok siswa yang kini kembali bersembunyi di kolong meja.

"L-Lee-san?"

"Tepat!" sahut Sakura dan Temari bersamaan. Sasuke langsung menghela nafas, lega.

"Lihat, seragamnya makin norak. Masa' sekarang sudah berwarna biru tua, sih!" Temari mengangguk meng'iya'kan penjelasan Sakura.

"Iya, kayak belut laut saja."

Hinata hanya diam sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "O-oh, kukira kalian sedang membahas tentang U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke kembali tersedak, tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Sasuke? Dimana?" tanya Temari sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasuke makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam masker yang tengah di pakainya.

"Yo, Teme!"

Sasuke menggerutu. 'Dasar pengganggu!'

Naruto yang memang tidak peka langsung duduk di hadapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat meja dimana Hinata tengah berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

'Cih, mengganggu kesenangan orang, saja!'

"Gimana, Teme? Sudah berhasil memata-matai 'dia'?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Naruto, sambil mengisyaratkan-nya untuk segera menutup mulut.

'Ini juga sedang memata-matai, Baka!'

"Ahahaha, sudah kuduga kau terlalu jaim, coba ajak dia bicara dulu, dong!" Naruto makin gencar memperkeras volume-nya. Dibalik punggung Naruto, Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang menatapnya, khawatir.

'Sial! Apa, sih maunya kepala kuning ini?'

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba mengajaknya kencan? Lalu setelah waktunya tepat kau curi first kiss-nya. Romantis, kan?"

Wajah Sasuke kian memerah. 'Sialan, nih, Dobe!'

"Lalu kau bisa mengajak-nya ke hotel dan..." kata-kata Naruto terdengar samar berkat suara bantingan yang cukup keras.

Brakk!

Hinata pingsan dengan wajah blushing tingkat akut.

"HINATA!"

Bletakkk!

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke. Kembali ke tempat favorit-nya, toilet pria, Konohagakuen.

Hei, bukan berarti Sasuke nyaman berada di dalam toilet yang penuh bau-bauan tak sedap ini!

Kalau bukan karena ulah si Dobe, Sasuke tidak akan mau mengurung diri di toilet, membuat antrian panjang di depan pintu toilet yang terus-terusan menggedor-gedor pintu sambil mengucapkan makian dan hinaan pada Sasuke dalam berbagai bahasa.

Cih, peduli amat.

Gara-gara si Dobe, image Sasuke hancur lebur di depan para Fans Girl-nya.

Apa kata dunia?

Derita, loe!

Ck, lupakan. Saat ini Sasuke sedang fokus menenangkan dirinya. Tadi, emosi-nya sempat meledak-ledak begitu melihat Hinata pingsan berkat mulut ember Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi teriakan kencang yang sungguh bukan Uchiha mengiringi langkah Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang kini terbaring dilantai.

"HINATA!"

Bletakkk!

Oh, sebelum ke tempat Hinata, Sasuke telah memberi hadiah spesial atas mulut Naruto yang nggak bisa di gembok.

"Hoo!" semua orang yang melihat kejadian barusan dibuat tercengang dengan sifat gentle Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke UKS. Membuat para penontonnya ternganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Sasuke menutupi wajahnya.

Sial! Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sekarang?

.

.

.

Kushina berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan aura hitam yang sangat mematikan. Mulutnya tidak henti-henti-nya melontarkan berbagai gerutuan dan makian pada putra tunggal-nya yang lagi-lagi masuk kantor kepala sekolah.

Tidak capek apa terkena detensi terus menerus?

Dan ini sudah yang ke-59 untuk bulan Januari. Rekor karena bulan lalu Naruto hanya mendapat 80 detensi.

Dahi Kushina berkedut menahan emosi.

Seharusnya Naruto bisa mendapat 100 detensi seperti ia saat masih remaja dulu!

Lho, kok?

Kushina kembali meregangkan otot-otot jarinya, siap memberi detensi khusus-nya untuk Naruto yang gagal menjaga nama baik keluarga Namikaze.

Ck, dikira gampang apa menjaga nama keluarga jika kau memiliki suami dan anak yang otaknya sebesar biji kacang tanah? Mana urat malunya sekeras beton lagi! Habis sudah kesabaran Kushina.

"Eh, Kushina-Senpai?"

Kushina menoleh dan menatap tajam Sizune yang ketakutan. "Bawa aku menuju ruang UKS!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Mikoto berjalan dengan anggun menyusuri lorong KSHS. Walaupun bibirnya membentuk senyuman tapi tangannya terkepal erat, menandakkan kalau Mikoto tengah dalam mood terburuknya.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat tengah asyik-asyiknya berada di salon, Mikoto di telepon pihak sekolah yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke berulah dan perlu mendapat detensi.

Uchiha mendapat detensi?

Mikoto tak habis pikir. Ulah apa yang dilakukan sang putra bungsunya itu sampai mengharuskannya menunda perawatannya di salon.

Ck, penampilan itu nomor satu! Berkat Sasuke, Mikoto lupa memakai kuteks dan bedak!

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Mikoto telah menyiapkan sebuah gunting di dalam tas-nya. Entah untuk memberi Sasuke hukuman atau menggunting kuku-nya. Yang pasti Mikoto makin terlihat seperti iblis yang siap menerkam siapa saja dihadapannya.

Salahkan Sasuke untuk hal itu!

Kurenai, wali kelas XI-3 yang merupakan mantan Kouhei Mikoto di SMP langsung tersenyum manis pada Mikoto yang kebetulan lewat disampingnya. "Mikoto-Senpai?"

Mikoto menoleh, membuat Kurenai mengambil gerak refleks, mundur dua meter. "Kurenai, antar aku ke ruang UKS!"

Kurenai menelan ludah dengan paksa. "B-baik, Mikoto-Senpai."

Kalian harus melihat wajah Mikoto saat dalam keadaan Bad Mood.

.

.

.

Neji berjalan dengan langkah berapi-api. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tapi hatinya terus mengucapkan berbagai makian untuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang membuat sepupu tersayang-nya masuk UKS, LAGI!

Beruntung Hiashi tengah mengikuti tur ke luar negeri sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil selamat dari ancaman terkena tebasan Katana milik Hiashi itu.

Tapi, jangan salah! Semakin muda orang itu semakin kejam pula bentuk hukumannya.

Dan Neji merasa, kalau ia adalah pengganti Hiashi yang paling tepat untuk menebas dan menguliti Sasuke serta Naruto.

"Tenang Paman Hiashi! Dua orang itu akan habis di tanganku!"

.

.

.

"Umm..." Hinata menggeliat di atas kasur tipis bersprei putih, perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya, mencari tahu dimana ia berada sekarang.

"U-Uchiha-san?" panggil Hinata ragu-ragu saat melihat sesosok pria tinggi yang tengah berdiri sambil membawa se-nampan makanan.

Sasuke nyengir lebar.

Hinata membelalak.

Naruto menganga.

Apa barusan Sasuke tengah tersenyum? Nyengir? Bukan menyeringai? Apa Author salah ngetik?

Sasuke makin memperlebar cengirannya.

"Makanlah! Saar istirahat tadi kau tidak sempat mengisi perutmu, kan?"

Dagu Naruto jatuh ke lantai.

Mata Hinata sendiri seperti ingin meloncat keluar.

Apa Sasuke baru menawarkan Hinata se-nampan makanan? Dengan cengiran yang masih terpajang di wajahnya?

Bayangkanlah sendiri.

"A-ano, terima kasih, U-Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata setelah sadar dari syok mendadak-nya. Hinata mencoba mengambil nampan di tangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Kebiasaan setiap mau makan, Hinata pasti akan menyisipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

Sasuke Nosebleed.

"Sasuke, kau berdarah," ucap Naruto, polos.

Sasuke gelagapan.

Hinata memandangnya khawatir. "U-Uchiha-san tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ooh..." Hinata melanjutkan kembali makannya yang sempat tertunda. Saat tengah mengunyah makanan, Hinata pasti akan menjilati bibirnya, seperti mencoba menggoda Sasuke untuk mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Sial!"

"Ngg?" Naruto dan Hinata serempak menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tengah menutup wajahnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Teme? Kau kelihatan aneh sekali!" gerutu Naruto yang bosan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Dobe, keluarlah sebentar. Ada keperluan pribadi yang harus kubicarakan dengan Hinata."

Naruto yang masih bingung, mencoba menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk keluar UKS. Tapi, bukan berarti menjauh dari pintu.

Ingat! Bahkan dinding memiliki telinga!

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terus bekerja ekstra. Kali ini rona merah berhasil muncul dan menghiasi pipi putih Sasuke, membuat Hinata kagum saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya imut.

"H-Hinata," panggilan lembut Sasuke membuat Hinata merinding. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena Sasuke kembali menampilkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya yang irit ekspresi.

Seperti zombie yang nyengir lebar ala Naruto?

Silahkan berkhayal.

"A-Ada apa, U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Katanya Hinata suka sama cowok yang punya senyum lima jari. Lantas, mengapa senyum lima jarinya malah membuat Hinata merinding ketakutan? Seseram itu, kah wajah Sasuke sekarang?

"Hinata, aku suka padamu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga suka U-Uchiha-san!"

Deg! Hati Sasuke dipenuhi bunga-bunga mawar.

"S-selain itu aku juga suka Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan, Sakura-chan, Tema-chan, Ino-chan, Nara-san, Lee-san, p-pokoknya aku suka semua teman-temanku!" seru Hinata bersemangat.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya keras-keras. "Bukan itu! Tapi, rasa suka seorang pria untuk wanita!"

"Eh?" wajah Hinata merona merah. Mulai mengerti maksud terselubung Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tanpa cengiran ala Naruto yang ia Copy-Paste, membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"I-iya, aku juga suka U-Uchiha-san," jawab Hinata, akhirnya.

Sasuke mendekat ke ranjang Hinata dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sedikit lagi! Momen romantis yang Sasuke tunggu-tunggu akhirnya berhasil juga.

BRAKKK!

"Sasu-chan!"

"Naru-chan!"

"Hinata!"

"Ehh?" Sasuke dan Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu yang di banting. Naruto yang tersungkur jatuh langsung nyengir pada Sasuke. "Peace!"

Bletakk!

"Dasar anak bodoh!" maki Kushina, berapi-api. "Sudah ibu duga kau pasti di ruang UKS ini! Bukannya mendengar pencerahan dari kepala sekolah kau malah bersantai-santai di UKS! Dasar bodoh!"

Mikoto terdiam memandangi Sasuke yang masih setia memeluk Hinata dengan mesra. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat berhasil mengambil kesimpulan dari pengamatan yang telah ia lakukan.

1. Sasuke berulah karena berkelahi melawan Naruto untuk mendapatkan gadis di pelukan Sasuke.

2. Si gadis melerai mereka dan malah terluka sehingga Sasuke membawanya ke UKS.

3. Ia mendapat telepon dari Kepala Sekolah karena Sasuke berkelahi demi gadis itu.

4. Naruto tengah merasa cemburu saat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke di ruang UKS, sehingga memilih menguping di depan pintu.

5. Mereka menerobos pintu UKS dan...Surprise! Sasuke dengan gadis itu telah resmi pacaran!

Mikoto tersenyum senang mengetahui begitu briliannya analisisnya. "Ahh, cinta segitiga."

Semua sweatdrop berjamaah.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih berpelukan belum merasakan hawa mematikan Neji yang telah berkobar-kobar dari tadi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Neji langsung mengayunkan tongkat kastinya kearah kepala Sasuke. Persis saat ia akan memukul bola untuk mencetak Strike. "Mati kau, Sa-"

"Waahh!"

Neji menghentikan aksinya saat melihat Mikoto yang berlari dengan riang ke arah Hinata yang masih merona merah.

"Akhirnya, aku memiliki anak perempuan juga!"

Kasus berakhir dengan porak-porandanya ruang UKS berkat Neji yang mengamuk.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUANG KERJAKU? CEPAT RAPIKAN SEMUANYA SAMPAI BERSIH!"

Wajah seram Sizune bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Tsunade saat memberi detensi.

"RAPIKAN, SEMUANYA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks for Reading, Minna!**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**


End file.
